


Coke and Candy

by HardiganCaptain



Category: The Take (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of mine wanted a Freddie fic where he deflowers a virgin. And me being me I couldn't just one shot it, it has to be some long drawn out thing. Welp</p><p>The girl's name is Angelene, she's the daughter of one of the minor crime bosses under Ozzy's thumb.  Spoiled little princess who's Daddy's little girl and has never in her life had to ask twice for anything until Freddie. Her father puts his foot down hard on that but being denied something just makes it all the more harder to resist. After catching her and Freddie in a small back room in the club, he threw the gauntlet down at Freddie as well. We all know Freddie wants everything, little RocknRolla that he is, and being told no? Well not only is he going to get it, he's going to use it till there's nothing left and leave it broken on the floor.</p><p>Warning: Drug use, under age sex, bit of DnS goin' on, and a beat down or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was pretty sure that shagging the bit of skirt that had all but thrown herself into his lap was a horrible idea. Even with the amphetamines wreaking havoc with his judgement he knew something was wrong, something was off. Still, pert little breasts had pressed against his chest as she’d straddled his waist, hands smoothing over his chest to curl over his shoulders and he hadn’t had the state of mind to send her off.

Now he was being tugged off towards a back room, slim fingers tangled in his shirt, a sweet little ass swaying in front of him and he couldn’t resist sliding his hand over it. The jack and coke in his hand was quickly tossed back, the glass sent hurtling into a corner to break, he was buzzing to the tips of his ears. Lifting a hand to swipe beneath his nose he sniffed twice out of habit, winking when the girl turned to look at him, rolling his jaw as he grinned at her.

Pretty little thing, not his usual bit of strange, but he couldn’t seem to pass it up either. Her voice was a bit too sweet for him, a lilt to it that was something he couldn’t place at first. It wasn’t until she sent another look over her shoulder that he got it, his face lighting up at the idea even as he threw his head back and laughed. Little bird was an innocent, he could practically taste it on the back of his tongue even with the drain of his sinuses running down his throat. Playing a lady of the night didn’t hide the nervousness beneath every seductive move, the slight hitch in her sultry smile.

“C’mon Freddie, I want you.”

“Alright, babe, keep your knickers on.”

Smacking his gum he stepped closer, his hands sliding over her hips, more of a tit man but those hips of hers could sway. The short skirt lifted and he practically purred at the little satin number she was wearing, black and shimmery in the low lighting of the hallway. The giggle was full of nerves and he felt himself growing hard, his fingers digging as he pulled her to a stop to grind against her as he leaned down to brush his lips over the side of her neck.

“You want a bit of blow, sweetheart? Get you buzzin’ like you wouldn’t believe.”

He felt the shiver roll across her skin as he slid his hands around to grip her upper thighs, her head falling back to look at him out of the corner of her eye. Even with the blur around his vision the green eyes were bright, bright as Easter grass, clear as glass. Tugging on her ear with his teeth he chuckled pressing against her, the smell of strawberries and vanilla filing his nose.

“Been there, done that. Wasn’t nothing special.” her hand slid down to grip him. Even the squeeze was uncertain and it left him fighting the urge to go right then. How innocent was she?

Tangling his fingers in her dark hair he yanked to press his lips against the pulse that was leaping against the skin on her throat. All that talk was just that, talk. He knew women, knew them and how to use them until there was nothing left. This one would break so easily in his hands it almost wasn’t fair.

“Bet you it was half powdered sugar, don’t know what you’re talkin’ ‘bout.” he purred, the tip of of his tongue slicking the curve of her ear. “Get you so high you’d feel like you was floatin’ on air.”

Her breath stuttered, fingers hesitantly skimming over his wrist as he slid his hands toward her inner thighs. She jumped when he nipped lightly on her neck, the short squeal making him grin. Eyeing the doors along the hallway he slowly guided her in the direction of one that was cracked, his hands slowly moving upwards, thumbs brushing over her lips through the satin.

“Got a bit in my coat pocket,” he murmured against her ear, reveling in the soft whimper she made as he ran his thumbs back and forth. Turning her he pushed the door open with his hip, pulling her tight against him. “Take a quick hit babe, one quick sniff, promise you you won’t know what hit ya.”

Fingers slowly tracing over her, he slid his hands up along her stomach, slipping beneath her shirt to palm her breasts. Even though he wished they were a bit bigger they fit nicely in his hands as he squeezed them, feeling her lean against him as her knees went weak. Lace scratched his palm through the thin material, his mouth hot on the crook of her neck as she whimpered again. Sliding down his body even as he leaned down to wrap an arm around her waist to hold her up, he caught her ear in his teeth again with a low sound of pleasure.

“All hot to trot, ain’t you? Legs gone all wobbly?” 

“Freddie?” 

There it was, that niggling bit of doubt she was feeling. He remembered his first time with Jacks, God but she’d been raring to go from the start, but right when he’d been about to slip it in she’d hesitated. A bit of doubt about how it was gonna hurt, if he’d still like her after, all that need and longing in her eyes had made him feel ten feet tall. The way she whispered his name like that made him so hard he ached. Working girls had their uses, clever hands and wicked tongues, but breaking in an innocent thing…

” ‘s okay, babe, I got you don’t I?” his voice was a low, trying to contain the pleasure rolling through him stronger than any drugs he’d taken in a long while. Close to topping that first hit when he’d gotten out after six years of incarceration.

Tugging her towards the couch he slowly lowered her down, perching on the edge of it as he trailed his hand along her side. Her wide eyes and shallow breaths made it hard not to just jump her, that bit of skittishness making him jaw chatter for a moment until he stopped it. He watched as she arched into his hand, that smile he knew she thought was suggestive curling her lips hesitantly as she pulled her shirt up and over her head.

“Slow down, slow down, here,” pulling his suit jacket open, he dug around in the inside pocket until he found what he was looking for.

He dangled it in front of her face as he grinned, pulling it back when she reached for it with eager fingers. Tsking softly he opened the baggy and tapped out a bit onto the side of his hand near the thumb. Silly little thing almost spilled it when she grabbed his wrist, the soft plump lips brushing against his knuckles before inhaling the powder. He watched as her eyes widened, blinking rapidly as she rubbed her nose with the back of her hand.

“Told you didn’t I?” he laughed, as she pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose, water streaming from her eyes in shock. “Don’t know what you had before but it weren’t like this was it?”

Shaking her head, she clenched her eyes shut, inhaling rapidly to chase the burn away. Cooing softly he threaded his fingers through her hair, chewing on his gum as he watched her.

“Bit rough the first sniff, but it gets better, babe. Give it a mo.” brushing his fingers over his cheek he couldn’t help but want to push her down and get started.

“Why’s it burn so much?” her voice was thick as she sniffed again, roughly brushing the tears from the corner of her eyes with her palms. “Fuck, it really hurts!”

“Good stuff always does.” he murmured sympathetically, amusement colouring his tone as he leaned in to kiss her softly. “Give it a bit, babe.”

Her fingers skimmed over the sides of his head before gripping him and pulling him in for a kiss. It was sloppy, not a bit of finesse like he was used to with the women he usually went after, and it made him grin even as he opened his mouth to let her tongue slide in. She shifted onto his lap, hands moving to grip his shoulders through his suit jacket, bunching the fabric in her fists. Her eyelashes tickled, her eyes blinking rapidly as she let out a soft whimper, hips rolling on his lap.

“Eager little thing, ain’t you?” gripping her hips he took control of the kiss, nipping sharply at her lower lip, pulling her down as he thrust upwards. “Sweet as candy, gonna be a hint of trouble, aren’t you?”

“Angelene!”

Startled he lifted his eyes to see one of the men from the bar standing in the doorway, a couple of muscles standing at his back. It took him a moment to get his hazy mind to remember why his whole body was suddenly pumping with adrenaline, his hands flying off the hips still grinding down on his.

“What do you think you’re doing, eh? Messin’ round with my daughter?!”

“Shit, I didn’t know that now, did I?” he tried for a charming grin, shrugging his shoulders though his whole body was tense. “Little chit jumped right in me lap, didn’t ask her to.”

“Keep your fucking filthy mouth shut!” he snapped, storming into the room and yanking the girl off his lap. “Fuckin’ slag, you’ll shag anything that bats her eyelashes at you.”

“Hey, now!” Pushing himself up off the couch, he almost lost his footing, drink and drugs making his balance precarious. “No need for that kind of talk, mate. Didn’t know the girl was your offspring, calm it down!”

“You go anywhere near her again and I’ll kill you.” he snarled, shoving her towards the two men still waiting at the door. “Don’t care what Ozzy says about you boy, you’re cancer. A snake in the grass and I won’t have you mixin’ with my daughter.”

“Fackin’ hell.” he muttered as the door slammed shut, scrubbing his face with his hand as he closed his eyes. “Ain’t no bird worth this kind of hassle.”

Still, he could taste her on his tongue, fresh as water. Just the fact that he was told to leave her alone made him want her, wanted to be the one to take that innocent little thing and break her in proper. He told himself that he’d let her alone, he really didn’t want to deal with her father if he got caught with his hand up her skirt. But passing up on something he couldn’t have wasn’t in his nature.

Tapping out a bit of powder onto his knuckles, he snorted it, rubbing his nose as he sniffed. Angelene, eh? He could work with that.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where's your head at, Freddie?”

“Hmm? What's that?”

He wasn't sure Jimmy would want to know what he was thinking; strawberry and vanilla overwhelming the stale scent of cigars and beer that filled the pub. If he wanted to, he could stop thinking about her. Stop thinking about the goosebumps that had covered her skin when he'd nipped her neck, or the tentative grip of her fingers when she'd curled them around his cock. Stop remembering how she'd felt grinding down on his lap as she'd stuck her tongue into his mouth, or how wide her eyes had gotten when the coke had hit her sinuses.

He could, but he wasn't going to.

“Ozzy ain't going to like it if you keep on like this, you've got to get the shipment moved and stop stalling.”

“Are you on about that again? Jesus.”

The quarrelsome tone grated on his nerves, his fingers tapping the table lightly before rooting around in his pocket and pulling out a cigar. Purposefully taking his time lighting it, he could practically feel Jimmy's irritation rolling off of him in waves.

“Freddie!”

“Gah, just stop, yeah? You're startin' to nag, Jimbo.” Lips curling into a smile that didn't reach his eyes, he slowly toked on the cigar before letting the smoke roll out over his tongue. “You know, you didn't use to nag like this, not 'til you got together with Mags.”

“Don't start.”

“I'm just sayin'.” The smile turned malicious as he leaned closer, his eyes twinkling. “She nag you while you two are-”

“Oh for fuck's sake!”

Leaning back, he savored the taste of his cigar as he flicked his eyes over the rings on his fingers. Maybe he should have worn the filigreed gold band instead, would have made a better set. He shifted his attention back to Jimmy when he noticed his cousin's knuckles were going white.

“You can't talk about Maggie like that, I won't have it!”

“No?”

Thin lipped, his cousin glared at him before standing abruptly from the booth and storming out the door. It was too easy, much too easy, to get under Jimmy's skin. When they were younger it had been his favorite game, poke, prod, tease his younger cousin and then apologize, the very image of contrite, to get back in his good graces. He frowned at that thought, skimming his tongue over his lower lip, the last bit was getting harder to do, he didn't like that one bit.

He was right though, little back stabber that he was, Freddie'd been stalling on moving the shipment. Not because he was worried about the filth or anything, but because he felt like dragging his heels just to show he could. Rolling the end of his cigar in the ash tray to clear the cherry, he blew on it lightly before sticking the end back in his mouth and lightly teething on it. He should go home, see his girls, but just the idea of dealing with Jacks' clingy hands and harpy voice made him cringe. There wasn't enough liquor in the world to deal with that tonight after being handled by Jimmy.

That's what was rubbing his fur all wrong. Even as subtly as he did it, Freddie could tell that Jimmy was handling him and he hated it. Little Jimmy trying to thread a collar and leash around his throat. The fact that it was Ozzy's doing had nothing to do with it, familial loyalty was what mattered. Sliding out of the booth, he tugged his jacket to straighten it before taking a long pull on his cigar. He'd never gone back on his word to Jimmy, and now the snot nosed bastard was trying to tug him around by the short hairs just by using Ozzy's name.

His thoughts derailed when he bumped into someone, his hands moving upwards out of habit to keep the drink in his hand from spilling on his clothes. Focus sharpening, he felt a thrill run through him when he met a pair of green eyes.

“Ang! I was just thinkin' about you.”

“Really?” Her voice was eager, a smile on her lips before apparently deciding that she was going to play it cool. Precious. “Well you can keep thinking, yeah? I'm busy.”

“Ah.” His arm curled around her waist, pulling her close, taking her outside with him as he took in another drag of his cigar. “I can feel you shiverin' and it ain't from the cold. You came lookin' for me and we both know it.”

“Wishful thinking.” she huffed at him, tugging at the hem of her shirt. “And stop calling me Ang, we aren't friends.”

“Don't be like that.” Affecting a wounded air, he finished his drink and set it down on a ledge. "We were all sorts of friendly not two weeks ago. You stab a man in the heart forgettin' things like that."

There was something niggling at the back of his mind as those green eyes stared up at him. Taking a long drag of his cigar, he let it sit on his tongue before letting it slowly trickle through his nose. It was irritating that he couldn't fully form the thought. The idea, or whatever it was, slipping through his mental fingers like mist the harder he tried to catch it.

“Even my friends don't call me Ang.” Chin lifting, she attempted to look down her nose at him. Not a mean feat considering she was a good five inches shorter than him. “It's always Angel, like when I was little.”

“Yeah?” Rolling the cigar on his thumb, he blinked slowly, nonplussed at the look that probably sent boys her age scurrying to garner her forgiveness. “This where I'm supposed to call you a heavenly sort of creature?”

Sarcasm aside, he felt a thrill run through him when he saw her lips thin slightly, a hint of confusion flickering in her eyes. Pretty thing like her was used to making boys weak at the knees, to the almost slavish adoration of hormone ridden bodies with little more than a smile on that pouting mouth. Even if he wanted to he couldn't manage to mimic that, he'd never been the boy that fell to his knees for a long pair of legs and lashes. No, he'd always had just the right amount of bravado and swagger to his step to bring even the homecoming queen to her knees.

“I forgot what a rude bastard you are.”

“Now that's rude,” He smiled easily, flicking the ash from his cigar, eyeing it before setting it on the ledge with his empty glass. “My parents were married when I come along.”

It was the scowl that clicked his memory, his jaw trembling as he fought the instinctive urge to let it fall open in disbelief. James, Angelene James. He remembered seeing her trailing after Jacks like an over eager puppy, always playing with his girls, all green eyes, knees, and elbows. Lips curling slowly, he slowly ran the tip of his tongue along the edge of his lower lip as he started laughing. Wasn't it about four years ago those hot little green eyes had followed him whenever he came in the room? Accidentally walked in on him as he was getting out of the shower?

He could still remember toweling himself off and hearing the door open, the way her eyes had widened as they'd trailed over his shower flushed skin before staring at his cock. Moving hadn't been an option, smiling and winking even as his mind went into a mild state of shock at her walking in without warning. She'd ran out, cheeks aflame, and he'd had a good laugh over it after he'd had time to do more than wonder what the hell she thought she'd been doing.

Angelene James, huh? Well she'd filled out nicely enough.

“Well it didn't do you any good, now did it?”

“You seventeen then?”

The question threw her off balance, he could tell by the way she nodded before going still, her arms lifting to cross over her chest and push the meager amount of cleavage to more impressive depths. Grinning, he moved closer, reaching out to toy with a curl before shifting his attention to her body. She really had grown up, well out, really well.

“Sorry I missed your birthday.” Leaning back, he gave her one more look over before grabbing his cigar to relight it, pleased to see her cheeks flush. “Suppose I could give you a late present, yeah? Wasn't it in March?”

“Yeah, on the fifteenth.”

It thrilled him to the core to watch that cold blooded demeanor slip away, watching her slowly get more and more uncomfortable as he stared at her. Taking pity on her, he wrapped an around her shoulders, his voice low and teasing.

“Considerin' your dad, I bet you got everything you wanted, eh? Bet he spoils a pretty thing like you absolutely rotten.” Lips brushing her temple, he gave her a quick squeeze before letting his hand smooth over her side to grip her hip. “I've got a few things that I know he couldn't give you.”

"Yeah? Like what?" Curious she stared up at him from beneath lashes and fringe, lips curling. "Got any more of that stuff you gave me last time?"

"Mean the stuff that made you cry and whimper? Yeah I got a bit more of that." He grinned when she glared at him, twisting out from under his arm, puffing up indignantly.

"I did not cry!"

"Didn't you?" Throwing his cigar into the street, he crowded into her space, steering her towards the alley. "Way I remember it, you were blinkin' away tears so fast I thought you'd pull somethin'."

"Well you didn't tell me it was gonna hurt!"

"Hush, felt better after a bit didn't it? Bet you was still buzzin' like a bee the next day." Pinning her against the cold brick, he smiled at her when she realized what she'd let happen. "Got somethin' even better, got a shipment to move for a couple of Mick's, you want a taste? Free of charge since I missed your birthday, past couple actually."

"What is it?"

"Ecstasy, it's a real kicker." Sliding his hand in to his pocket he pulled out a mint tin, popped the lid, and held it out for her to see its contents. “Go on, take one.”

When she didn't move, he raised an eyebrow at her, snagged a small pill and set it on his tongue. It didn't have the same kick that a quick snort did. The little pill was sneakier than that, melting on his tongue slowly. There were times he would swear he could feel it trickling down his throat and through out his body. He did like the way it made his skin tingle, his heart race, the lights seem just a bit brighter. It was a good market, selling happiness in a pill, bloody brilliant.

“Suppose if you're scared, you can always stick to what you know.” Tugging a small baggie of coke from his breast pocket he held both in front of her to let her choose.

He almost lost the tin, watching with a hint of curiosity when she popped two into her mouth. Taking hold of her jaw, he stopped her from chewing, squeezing when she tried to yank out of his grasp.

“Let 'em melt on your tongue.” The look she gave him had him shaking her head playfully. “Do as you're told, yeah? There's a good girl.”

“My Dad's not home.” She blurted not a moment later as his fingers slipped away from her jaw.

Eyebrows lifting, a slow smile curling his lips, he watched her cheeks flush even in the poorly lit alley. Letting out a soft huff of laughter, he slid his hand onto the brick near her head as he tucked the tin and baggie back into his pocket.

“That so.” He drawled, letting her squirm through a drawn out silence. “What, thought you'd find me, and I'd sneak in for a quick shag before headin' home to the wife and kids?”

Her silence, and the way she couldn't meet his eyes, was answer enough. Taking a moment to mull over the consequences of being seen going into the James' house in the middle of the night, he stared at her after reaching the decision it'd be one hell of a laugh later.

“Well, if you're scared of my Dad I'd understand. Loads of guys are scar-”

“It ain't my pretty rear end he'd be turnin' cherry red, now is it?” He interrupted quietly, giving her a chastising look for such a transparent ploy. “Don't know if it'd be worth the fuss. Little girl like you probably don't know what to with a grown man if you could talk him into it.”

Her eyes flashed, small hands cupping the back of his head to pull him down for a kiss. It wasn't as inexperienced as her last attempt. He idly played with the idea that she'd been practicing with her pillow as her mouth opened to flick her tongue against his lower lip. Dutifully opening his mouth, he grinned when she pulled him against her, feeling the slight curves even through the layers of fabric. The slim body didn't roll, nothing about it was inherently seductive, except that every inch of her was shivering, her fingers gripping the lapels of his jacket to hold him there.

It was enough to make him hard, the move reminiscent of a girl's first kiss. Rough press and nothing else but the hesitant twist of her fingers. Grabbing her wrists, he pulled his head free, grinning as he pinned her against the wall.

“That's a good start, I'll give you that. But,” He let the rest of the sentence trail off, his lips brushing hers, hands sliding down her arms to lightly cup her hips. “A body don't do much if it ain't movin'.”

“I'm a fast learner.”

“I bet you are, look like you'd be the honor roll type.”

“How am I supposed to move then?” Her curiosity shouldn't have made his stomach clench but it did, just picturing her body rolling beneath his was enough to make him take in a slow breath through his nose.

“Well,” Drawing a blank on how to put it into words properly he sniffed lightly, pinching his nostrils, then pressed his hand against her lower back to hold her close. “Bit like dancin', innit? Body's got to roll a bit, tease a man into thinkin' 'bout how it'd be like feelin' you beneath him, yeah? Somethin' like that.”

He couldn't stop grinning, and he knew that in part it was the ecstasy, but there was a part of him that was enjoying the lesson, showing her what to do and not just using his muscle to put her where he wanted her. Pressing her against the wall, he ground his hips against hers softly and was rewarded with a soft gasp as she shifted to press tighter against him.

“Yeah, that's it, bit like that.” It was taking more self control than he usually possessed not to just slide his hands behind her thighs and lift her. To damn propriety and see just how tight she'd be. “Always a bit nice to nuzzle under the chin, kissin' on the jaw and such.”

An A for effort literally passed through his mind, the thought flying out of his head the moment she slid her hands down his chest to slip under his shirt. Sharp little nails scratched at his stomach, a low needy noise in her throat before she started tugging at the belt on his slacks. It wasn't until she made a move to slide her hands inside to cup him that he made her stop.

“Let's get you home, eh? Don't feel like dealin' with someone getting' nosy.” 

Pulling his jaw out of reach, he took a shaky breath that turned into chuckling at the sparks dancing along his skin.

“Hmm?”

Bursting out with laughter, he grabbed her chin and tilted her head towards the light taking in the blown pupils as she stared up him, her tongue skimming over her lower lip. Her fingers wouldn't stop playing along his skin and it was distracting, his hands moving in unsteady jerks before finally managing to grab her wrists and pull her hands away.

“Bit of privacy, yeah? That's what I'm talkin' 'bout, get you home all nice and safe, then we can keep doin' what we're doin'.”

The almost frantic nodding made him start laughing again, leaning down to kiss her, realizing a moment later that he'd gotten lost in the sensation when a light passed over the alley. Jerking loose, he half heartedly slapped her hands away before grabbing her wrist and leading her down the alley towards her house. A few blocks walk and he'd have shaken a bit of the ecstasy out of his system, but she'd still be rolling under it. He felt shivers run down his spine when she cuddled beneath his jacket, running her cheek along his shirt as she stumbled next to him.

He probably had the rest of the night before her dad got home. Last time he checked Russel was out taking care of some rowdies across town, and those noises she was making were echoing in his ear, sending pulses of heat straight to his cock. They almost didn't make it in the house, Angelene stopping by every single thing and running her fingers along it before Freddie could get her attention again.

When he pressed against her as she tried to unlock the door, she let out a moan that had precum trickling to stain is pants.

“It gets better, babe.” Pressing kisses along the back of her neck, he finally took over unlocking the front door. “Just give it a minute.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard to concentrate on getting up the stairs. Angelene's fingers plucking first at his jacket until he shrugged it off then his shirt, before pushing him against the door to kiss him. He'd been wrong, the ecstasy was still purring through his veins as his hands slid around her waist to pull her close. The furtive brushes of her lips, the tight press of her body, were pulsing through him and drawing low sounds from his chest. Strawberry and vanilla filled his nose, his hands sliding up her thighs to slip beneath her skirt and play with the tops of her thigh high stockings.

He lost his shoes on the stairs, toeing them off as he laughed at her attempts to yank her shirt off. Over eager, she almost sent them back down when it caught on the ridiculous hoop earrings in her ears. The lightly tanned expanse of skin was almost magnetic, his palms sliding along her ribs as he stood a step below her, craning his neck to keep from breaking the kiss. Her skin was slick with sweat as her body heated, spine arching as he trailed open mouth kisses along her throat to scrape his teeth against her collarbone. 

Hushed whimpers escaped her when they fell at the top, her hips lifting to roll her body, small whines escaping her at the feel of the slick fabric of his shirt on her skin. Muttering encouragements, trying to get her to stand, he found himself the hindrance as his hands continued to stroke along her skin. Fingers digging into her thighs, he slid between them with a low groan, the heat of her pressed against his cock had his hips jerking forward even though his sock covered toes slipped off the top step.

“If you don't move,” the warning trailed off on a soft moan, his fingers digging into the plush carpet as her hands bunched his shirt. “Jesus.”

Teeth clenching, he bit down on the crook of her neck, the high pitched yelp ringing in his ears even as an almost inhuman growl escaped him. He knew it wasn't real, but he could swear her sweat tasted like vanilla, the taste thick in his throat as he rolled his hips against her again. Shoving her skirt up around her hips, he yanked at her underwear, pulling it down her legs even as her thighs tried to close.

Mouthing the perked nipples through her bra, he slipped his fingers between her legs and slid his fore finger along the slick line. If anything, the smell of strawberries grew thicker, swallowing slowly he pulled back to lick the moisture from his finger tip. Wide eyes watching, he grinned, his nose wrinkling as he leaned down to kiss her again before standing and pulling her up.

“Your room, babe. Which one?”

When she didn't answer, he didn't really mind, shivering when her fingers slid along his neck to pull him down for another kiss. He was so hard the seam of his slacks was a mixture of pain and pleasure, fingers skimming over the skin of her back.

“Left.”

“Eh?” Blinking slowly, he shook his head trying to clear it. “One on the left?”

Smirking when she nodded, her feet tripping over themselves as she tried to lead him that direction, he cupped her thighs and lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist. She didn't weigh much at all, her mouth clashing against his, letting out a small noise when her back hit the door. His slacks were ruined, soaked with her arousal and his own precum, but he couldn't seem to mind. Fingers fumbling with the doorknob, he shamelessly rutted against her, wrapping an arm around her waist to try and still the grind she was subjecting him to as he finally managed to get the door open.

Even with her kissing sending shocks of pleasure from his lips to his cock, he still felt his eyes widen at the medley of posters and stuffed animals that seemed to have taken over any spare area. Tossing her onto the bed, he yanked his shirt over his head, dropping it at the end of the bed. Lips curling slowly, he watched as she rolled, her fingers smoothing over the coverlet as she stared at him through half closed eyes. He couldn't help walking around the bed and flicking on the lamp. Kneeling on the edge, he laughed when her fingers gripped the straps of his wife beater to try and pull him on top of her. Her skin was burning beneath his palm as he used her stomach to balance himself, letting her devour his mouth before shifting to straddle her legs.

Thumbs tucking beneath her bra, he pushed it upwards, eyeing the beads of sweat before licking them from her skin. Pinning her down with his palms cupping her ribs, he scraped his teeth along the underside of her breast, feeling her heart pounding against his cheek as he slid his face along the skin to repeat the gesture beneath the other.

“Freddie?”

“What?” His teeth closed over her nipple, tugging on it lightly as he slid his hands beneath her to move upwards to cup her shoulder blades.

Rolling his eyes up, he watched her head fall back as sucked once, dragging a choked scream from her throat when he did it again. The sound trailed down his spine, his cock giving an interested twitch making him shift to relieve the press of his slacks against it.

“Please?”

He could tell she didn't know what she was asking for, her fingers threading through his hair as she pressed her chest closer. With a final hard nip, he sat up, sniffing lightly as he tried to work his belt loose with fingers that tingled at the tips. Her hands slid along her stomach, moving down to slid along his thighs, his hips lifting of their own volition trying to guide them towards his cock that he could feel leaking precum almost continuously. But she was distracted by the threading, her fingers tracing over the fabric even as she sat up to stare at it like she'd never seen it before.

“Better things to be eyein', babe.” He reminded her, letting out a soft noise of relief when he managed to get the belt undone.

Yanking it loose, he pulled roughly at the fastening, sliding it open and pushing the zipper key down with his thumb and rolling his hips to press against the throbbing ache he'd tried to ignore for- The thought brought him to a halt. How long had it taken them to get up the stairs? He jumped when her fingers curled around his cock, the pad of her thumb playing with the slit to smear the precum along the head. If it wasn't for the fact that he was almost sure that he'd make an ass of himself, he'd have let her keep on like that for a year. The tentative grip, the almost to harsh press of her thumb, was sending pulse after pulse through him and he swallowed thickly before pushing her hand away. The soft sound of dismay she made had him laughing, leaning down as he pinned her hands over her head.

“Bit heavy handed, yeah? It's attached, innit?” Nuzzling her throat, he listened to her frustrated whimpers, his hips shifting to slide his cock along the soft skin of her stomach. 

Even that was enough to his stomach clench, fingers tightening around her wrists as he continued to thrust, precum and sweat making her skin slick to glide along. He wasn't prepared for his body betraying him, his sac tightening as cum spurted out to splatter on her stomach and chest. Blinking down in disbelief, he trailed his fingers through it and gave a short, incredulous laugh. Something like that hadn't happened since he was about fourteen, his body shivering as his hips continued to move. Didn't seem to matter, his cock still felt hard and heavy between his legs, each thrust against her skin sending fissures of heat along his spine.

He wasn't ready for the sight of her skimming her fingers through the semen, the soft noises she made as she writhed on the bed beneath him. The sight of her tongue flicking out to taste it had his hand hesitating where he'd been moving to pin her arm down, fingers lightly curling before settling on the sheets near her side.

“You're a filthy slag, ain't you? What kind of good girl does that sort of thing?” His tone was warm despite the words, smiling at her as he cupped her hip.

A shock? Yes. Unpleasant? No.

All sorts of lewd thoughts were passing through his brain when she ran her hands along her skin, smearing it as she moved them up to palm her breasts. Letting out a low throaty expletive, he watched her squeeze lightly at first and then harder, a small huff leaving him when she moaned. There'd been a whole list of things he'd planned on doing to the lithe little body that kept offering itself up to him, fucking her senseless first and foremost. But watching her squirm beneath him, her hands moving along her over sensitized skin, the way she was biting down on her bottom lip as she stared up at him, had his fingers itching.

How easy it would be to wrap her around his little finger like one of her sable curls, to twist her up tight and make her crave him even more than the fancy little trinkets her daddy bought her. He knew exactly how to do it, didn't he have Jackie as living breathing proof that he'd done it already? But it'd gone a bit wrong, hadn't it? She was quite the harpy now, a jealous thing that couldn't see he'd rather be out chasing a bit of strange than sit at home and watch her grow fat and drink heavier than even he could manage. He could turn pretty little Angelene into the perfect toy and then, just for giggles, break her.

Her skin was feverish when he slowly kissed down her side, his hand moving to cup her thigh as he stroked the thin fabric, pushing her leg to the side to slide between her legs. He almost thrust in his full length, his muscles shaking from the effort to refrain, slowly lightly prodding the head of his cock at her entrance. She was so tight the slick feel of her wasn't enough distraction from the way she squeezed just beneath the crown as he carefully slid the head inside. Shallow thrusts had her finger nails digging into his skin through the thin material of his wife beater, marking his back, a pleased smile curling his lips.

“How's that?” Rolling his hips, he kept up the shallow thrust listening to the sharp gasps until his head was spinning with them. “Don't hurt, does it?”

When she didn't answer he went still, grinning broadly as he flexed, feeling the head of his cock swell and jerk making her writhe. There was something to say about having a girl squirm and whine without ever actually sliding in to the hilt. Every exhale was a low whine, her fingers scrambling at his back trying to inarticulate beg him to move. Moving was out of the question, even if the urge to thrust in and hear her scream her pleasure was almost killing him, he simply skimmed his hands along her sides to stroke his thumbs across the sides of her breasts.

Every inch of her was soft and slick, his palm sliding across her chest to lightly palm her throat as he brushed her lower lip with his thumb. Lightning shot down his spine when she tilted her head to suck the tip of his thumb into her mouth, her teeth pinching the pad of it as she moaned softly. It took him a moment to find the baggie in his pocket, turning her head to the side and pouring the small line along her jaw.

“You know what I think?” He sniffed lightly, pinching his nostrils shut as he blinked slowly. “Think it'd be nice havin' you sniff a line off my cock. Not now of course, it's otherwise occupied, yeah? But I think that's somethin' you're just goin' to have to do for me.”

Pouring a bit onto her upper lip just below her nose, he blew lightly on the pile when she inhaled sharply, his hips pressing forward slightly, forcing the beginning of his shaft inside her. Just the idea of her on her knees, rolling her eyes up to look at him, sent a rush of lust through him that made him ache. Maybe after he was done with her and ready for another go, he'd give her a hit. The idea making his blood run hotter, he slowly thrust inside her, feeling her body slowly give and grow slicker. Eyes flicking downwards, he grinned at the sight of blood staining his shaft before sliding in again. Jesus, she was tight, felt like she was trying to squeeze it off.

Hips rolling slow, his fingers dug into her side as he wiped the powder from her lip and nose with his thumb to slide into her mouth. There was something undeniably hot sinking into slick heat at both ends, her tongue flicking along the pad of his thumb as her hips lifted to meet the slow thrusts. She wasn't having any trouble keeping her body moving now, if anything she couldn't keep it still. Her heels dragged along his flanks, her fingers scratching and scrambling at his back, just watching her body roll to meet his had him biting the inside of his cheek to distract himself.

“You ever diddle yourself, babe?” Blinking up at him she slowly nodded her head, her hands moving to his shoulders, cupping them before gripping them as she tightened around him. “You let me know when you get close then, eh?”

Hand moving to her calf, he pushed her leg upwards, head cocking to the side to watch himself slide in and out of her. Even before she whined, pawing at his chest trying to pull him closer he knew she was close. One thing he'd learned early, was when a girl was close. Knew every tell in the book, every little twitch, hitched breath, flutter of her eyelids. Swallowing, he widened his eyes slightly before squeezing them shut as he concentrated on the feeling of her whole body trembling.

He came a moment before she did, his thrusts suddenly rough and possessive as he fucked through his orgasm. The sound of her screaming was glorious, the high wail almost as provoking as if her hand had some how managed to slip between them and fondle his sac. Grinning down at her, he used his thumb to tug on her lower lip before kissing her with punishing force. He'd leave his mark on her, not where anyone would see it, but deep down on her soul. Scrawl his name on it with coke and the tip of his cock, and she'd love it.

“Oh my God.” 

“That good, yeah? I kinda like the idea of bein' called God.” Smirking, he thrust in a few more times, feeling himself softening.

“I can't feel my legs.”

Laughing heartily, he slapped her hip as he leaned down to watch her try to remember how to breathe. Lips brushing over hers, he stole her breath then laughed when she weakly clung to him. This was going to be too easy, his forefinger tracing a cursive F over her heart before writing the rest. Listening to her whisper his name, he sniffed lightly as he smiled down at her before rolling off her. Tight little thing, tight all over, not a bit out of place.

“You can't stay.” Her voice was soft, though the grip she had on his arm damn near left his hand bloodless. “You can't still be here when my dad gets home.”

“Course not, I ain't stupid.”

He let her cling to him before rolling over to kiss her face, her cheeks, her forehead. He'd wrap her like a piece of string around his finger, then peel her off and set her aflame. Could hardly wait for the way she was going to fall to bits. A passing thought that she might do something drastic, something that'd blacken her mother's heart did make him feel a smidge guilty. But only for a moment, the smile on his face predatory while he worked on moving out of her grip.

“You get a shower, cold mind you, runnin' a bit hot from them pills.” Tucking himself into his pants, he wiped the fluid on his hand onto her blanket. “The only down side to them pills is the way they give you fever, but you get yourself sorted, hear me?”

“I just want to sleep.”

“No, no, you lazy slag.” Walking out of the hall, he stared at the doors trying to figure out which one was the bathroom. Pushing one opened he grinned, turned on the cold water and sauntered back into the room as he sniffed lightly. “Shouldn't have taken two fuckin' tabs if you didn't want a cold shower, feel like you're runnin' a high temp.”

Lifting her into his arms, he let her nuzzle close as he carried her to the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub to finish undressing her before letting her slide into the of cold water. Her eyes shot open, sputtering at the water that was falling into her mouth and nose. Hand on her chest, he easily kept her beneath the spray, batting away the lazy swipes she gave him before giving in. Curling her knees to her chest, she stared up at him bewildered, shivering.

“Freddie wh-”

“Bad side to those pills you took is they get your temperature runnin', yeah? And on top of that we fucked, didn't we? So you need to cool down or you'll cook your brain.” Fingers sifting through her fringe, he pushed it back and grinned when she simply pouted up at him.

“But it's freezing!”

“Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I ain't got time to cool you down politely before I go, and I can't have you dyin' on me.”

He let that sit, watching as her drugged mind slowly worked that over and came to the conclusion he'd wanted her to. Smiling up at him, she grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand to her cheek, nuzzling it.

“You'd miss me?”

“Course I would, babe. Cute little thing like you just brightens my whole world up.” Tugging at a lock of hair he watched her jaw begin to chatter. “Now, you sit right there for five more minutes, or fall asleep if you want, but you get that heat down.”

“I will Freddie.”

“That's my girl.”

Grabbing his shirt from her room, all but skipping down the stairs before pausing to grab his shoes. Foot twisting as he tried to get it in the shoe, he reached for his jacket and shrugged it on. The cigar in his pocket was a a bit bent, but he was happy enough when it lit, a hint of marijuana among the tobacco. He was half hoping she'd make it out of the shower and back to her bed. No, not even half, he blew a steady stream upwards towards the stars and grinned watching one fall. 

What he really wanted was her dad to come home and find his little girl laying like a druggie on the shower floor, shivering because she couldn’t get out on her own. His phone vibrated in his breast pocket and he almost didn't want to answer it, sending up a wish to the fallen star her dad all but lost his mind.

“What is it, Jimmy?” He listened to his cousin rage for a moment before putting a hint of a purr into his voice. “Yeah, alright, I'll get the shipment on the move tonight. Headed that way right now, actually. Just had to clear my head a bit, took a walk, and found a stray. I think I'll make it my pet.”


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't even have to wait three days before Angelene came looking for him, eyeing her over the railing as she worked her way across the club floor. Des was an absolute wank, no getting around that, but he knew how to set up a party to get the shipment moving. As if the thought summoned him, Freddie found Desmond at his elbow, his smile tight and unfriendly but there all the same.

“Think we sold about an eighth of what we got, maybe.”

“That's good to hear, mate. Gettin' a good run?” Freddie played with the ring on his index finger, enjoying the way the light reflected off the surface. “Think we can throw another next week? Bastards can't wait to dance while their brains fry, can they?”

“Maybe two. Don't want them too close together, might get noticed and we don't want that.”

“Nah, don't want that.”

Some young thing was trying to dance with Angelene, and he watched with interest as she turned him down only to pause when he rattled a bottle in front of her face. Now that would not do, couldn't have her getting her fixes anywhere else. Taking a slow drag on his cigar, he took advantage of the lull in the music to let out a piercing whistle as he ground it out. Head snapping upwards, he watched her whole face light up when she saw him, leaving the poor boy in the crowd as she made her way to the stairs where he met her halfway.

“There's my little Angel. How've you been, babe?”

There was a bruise he could just see under the high hemline of her skirt, the hips swaying as she walked up the stairs in front of him. Russel did a number on her, with a rather wide belt if the hint of red around the buckle shaped bruise was anything to go by.

“Fine.”

“Ooh, that air machine you got goin' blowin' the air straight up, Des? Think the temperature just dropped about five degrees.”

Giving him an odd look, Desmond didn't answer, instead turning his disapproving gaze towards Angelene. He shrugged as she fell onto the couch, her ankles crossing as she pulled them onto the couch. Looked absolutely miserable, tugging her skirt down on her thighs before her arms settled on the arm with her chin on her forearms.

“Give us a minute, yeah?” He was going to have to do something about Desmond, the man was really starting to grate on his finer tendencies. “What's wrong? You look like the neighbor just ran over your dog.”

“I said I was fine.”

“Oh yeah, and you ain't poutin' fit to break your bottom lip.” Sitting down next to her, he slid his arm behind her and pulled her to lean against him. “Go on, tell me what's wrong.”

“It's not fair!”

“What's not?”

“My dad! He promised me he'd get me a car for my eighteenth birthday and now he's telling me I'll be lucky if he doesn't sell me to a brass house.” The words rang out over the dull thump of the music, her hands clenched into fists. “All because he came home and said I looked like a brass anyways. What's it to him if I wanted to- To-”

“Have a bit of fun?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Russel always was a bastard, through and through.” He cooed sympathetically, playing with her hair, grinning when she cuddled closer with a sniffle. “Bit of a tight wallet too. Did he know it was me?”

“No! Oh my God, he'd kill me if he knew that.”

“Well there's a blessing.”

Feeling a stab of annoyance at not being caught, he shifted, nudging her until she straddled his lap. It was tempting to give her a bit of something, make her beg for it first of course, watching those bright eyes of hers glaze would have amused him to no end. Instead he took hold of her chin and pulled her down for a chaste kiss before letting her go.

“So why'd you come lookin' for me?”

“I missed you.”

“Yeah? That all?”

When she nodded quickly, he raised an eyebrow at her and watched as colour flooded her cheeks. Digging into his coat pocket he pulled out a cigar and struggled to keep the grin from his face when she lit up only to have her face crumble with disappointment. He had to grab his lighter from the table, feeling her arm go around his shoulders as he leaned forward to reach it. Lighting it slowly as she watched, the smoke curled out of his mouth before tilting his head back to exhale, blowing a couple rings just for fun.

“Can you teach me to do that?”

“You smoke now too?”

“Well, no. But it can't be that hard to hold it in my mouth.” Eyeing the cigar with curiosity, her gaze slid to him expectantly.

Wasn't like he'd ever really told her no, not yet, that would come later. Taking another drag, he held it for a moment before letting it trickle out of his nose as he gave the matter some thought. There wasn't any real harm in showing her, it was a simple enough trick, but he had other plans for that mouth of hers.

“Later, babe.” A pout formed on her lips, and he tsked softly. “Said later, not no. Got to learn a bit of patience, yeah?”

“What do I need patience for?”

“For quite a few things actually.”

Letting his gaze lower to the vee her thighs made, he let it linger before meeting hers again. She really was pretty when her cheeks were flushed, and she was the only girl he knew that didn't have obscenely long lashes. Taking another drag, his mind raced frantically, sorting through possibilities before settling on a nice short list.

“Why're you looking at me like that?”

“Just picturin' you naked on my lap.” It was going to turn into his favorite game, making her blush, just to see if he could make her light headed from it. “You still thinkin' 'bout that car your old man ain't goin' to be gettin' you?”

“No?”

“Tell me what you're thinkin', babe.”

“Kissing.” He almost didn't hear her, her voice low as she stared at the necklaces around his neck. “And stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?” There was that blush again.

“Well, my mate Sandra was talking about this thing.”

“Go on.” His tone was warm, just shy of condescending as he rolled his cigar. “What thing was your mate talkin' 'bout?”

“Well her boyfriend did this thing with his mouth. Like kissing but-”

He waited patiently for her to continue, tapping his cigar in the ashtray on the arm of the couch. When she didn't, he had to struggle not to laugh at her discomfort, sticking it into his mouth and idly toying with one of the curls that had fallen over her shoulder. Squirming on his lap, he thought he'd have grey hairs before she finally continued.

“But it wasn't her mouth.”

Jesus, it was going to be like pulling teeth to make her say it.

“Kissin' her downstairs?” Nodding, she continued her study of his necklaces like she was aiming to make it into college. Purposefully playing dumb, he watched her a moment before continuing, his voice entirely serious. “Why didn't they take it up to her room, eh? Her parents like her boyfriend that much?”

“No, they hate him. I meant he was,” her hands did an odd flutter, trying to motion towards her crotch but too embarrassed to even do that. “Down. There.”

“Ah.” He drawled slowly, his eyes narrowing as the smoke bothered his eyes. “You mean he was eatin' her out.”

“Yeah.”

“Say it.” 

“He was, um, he-” Choking on the phrase she finally met his eyes, seeing the amusement in them and glaring. “He was eating her out.”

“That's a good girl, wasn't all that hard to say, yeah?”

“She said it was almost as good as sex.”

“If the boy knew what he was doin', it probably was.” His teeth toyed with the end of the cigar, taking another drag before setting it in the ashtray. “Alright, take them off.”

“What?”

“You heard me, don't be a stupid mare.”

“I'm not stupid.” She shot back hotly, her hands smacking his chest, the anger slipping when he eyed her coldly.

“Then why,” he paused, looking her up and down pointedly, “Are you still on my lap?”

Silent, she stared at him before slowly sliding off his lap and then standing there. Raising an eyebrow at her, he grabbed the ashtray and moved it to the table, slouching back against the couch.

“I can't.”

“And why not? You were happy enough they were off last time I wanted them gone.”

“ 'm not wearing any.”

That did surprise him, his eyes slowly moving down to stare at her skirt, wondering how he'd missed that important little tidbit. Leaning forward, he slid his hand slowly up her thigh, the rings on his fingers catching on the material before reaching her waist with nothing beneath his palm.

“I'll be fucked.” Slowly working the skirt upwards, he tugged on the material and made her do a spin for him, letting out a slow breath. “Now that's, that's somethin' else. What were you thinkin' comin' down here bare like that? Could have been jumped or somethin'.”

“Not if I told them I was meeting you, they wouldn't dare.”

The hell they wouldn't, it'd probably make things worse for the girl. Trailing his fingers over the damp curls, he blinked slowly before rolling his eyes up to meet hers.

“And uh, just what were you plannin' on doin' when you found me?”

“I thought maybe we could, you know.”

“No I don't think I do.” He really didn't. The lack of panties suggestive or otherwise, had shaken him for a moment. Not because he felt prudish, but just the idea of her walking through the neighborhood like that and getting jumped pissed him off. If anyone had touched her, he would have left them choking in their own piss, he wasn't planning on sharing his toy with anyone else.

“I wanted to, to,” Letting out a soft huff, he watched as she forced herself to continue, her cheeks burning hot enough he thought he could feel the heat. “Shag, I wanted to shag.”

“Did you now?”

“Yeah.”

“Ever think about the fact I'd tell you no?” Watching the look of disbelief fill her eyes, he just stared back.

“No, I thought you liked it.”

“I did.”

“Then why-” she trailed off, making a move to tug her skirt down over her thighs as goosebumps spread over the skin.

Catching her wrists, he held them before making a point to move them to the side. Finger prodding lightly, he slid along the slick line of her before sitting back again and watching her hips move to follow his finger before she stopped herself.

“Bit rude, don't you think?”

“Sorry, Freddie.”

“It's alright I suppose.” Skimming his thumb over the damp finger, he let his mouth curl into a crooked grin. “So you came down here lookin' for a quick shag? What would your dad do to you, eh?”

“I don't care. I'll be eighteen in seven months.”

He snorted softly, rubbing below his nose as he stared at her. There was a good enough time table for him. Seven months to own her soul, then leave her flat on her birthday. No one could say he didn't go all out for a birthday present. 

“And it was just a shag you were thinkin' of?”

“No, I was kind of thinking-”

“You wanted to try that kissing thing?”

Her head nodded quickly, her fingers curling and uncurling as she fought against the urge to try and cover herself again. She did make a pretty picture, her slim thighs framing the dark curls, soft belly occasionally tensing when cold air managed to reach her naked legs. It crossed his mind to leave her like that, let her catch a chill being on display for him.

“We don't have to.”

“Don't be daft, of course we're goin' to try it. Just to watch you beg.”

“I don't- Why would I be begging?” Confusion distracting her from her skirt, she blinked at him.

Without answering, he lifted a hand and crooked a finger, the same he'd wetted, and watched as she swallowed hard before moving to sit on his lap. When he made a soft negative noise, she frowned at him.

“Stand on the couch, and put a foot on the back.”

“Why?!”

“I want to see how long you can stand before your legs give out.”

Cheeks aflame, she took his hand, tucking her toes into the couch before placing the other on the back of the couch.

“Like this?” Her voice shook, leaning to be able to look down at him.

“Yeah, that's it. Now you concentrate on standin'.”

It had been a while since he'd done this, lips curling into a smile as he stared up between her trembling thighs. He usually leaped in, got his, then if he was feeling magnanimous gave the girl a generous pat on the hip before leaving. The last time he even remembered doing it was on his twenty-third birthday, when the girl had sprinkled sugar on the lips for the finale of his last body shot. 

Tilting his head back, he skimmed his fingers along her thighs before gripping her hips, enjoying the gasp of surprise before flicking his tongue high on her inner thigh. His palms angled her hips, tongue slowly running along the line of her before pressing the tip of it against her clit and letting out a slow breath. He felt her knees threaten to buckle, chuckling and feeling the shiver roll through her at the vibration before sucking lightly on the clit.

“Stop!”

“What?” Tucking his chin slightly, his nose nestling in the curls, he thrust his tongue between her lips lazily before biting down softly.

“Oh my G-”

Fingers tried to tangle in his short hair, nails scraping the scalp as he continued to tease her lightly with his teeth as his tongue licked at the juices that were beginning to seep from her. Sucking hard on her clit, he had to catch her when her legs gave out all together, a low whine escaping her even as her hands scrambled to catch hold of something to keep her from falling.

“You didn't last long.” Letting her back rest on the table, he slowly pushed her until she stretched along its length, everything on the surface shoved to the floor. “Open your legs, babe. I ain't done yet.”

Hands sliding between her tightly closed thighs, he pushed them open and stared up the line of her body with his lower lip slowly brushing lightly over the curls. He watched as she went still before slowly licking her clit, watched as she jumped, watched as she needily lifted her hips trying to encourage another lick even as she shivered. Pressing his mouth onto her he circled her clit with his tongue, sliding his middle finger inside her to slowly thrust it in and out. Even one finger was almost too much, his thrusts turning brutal as he forced a second to be accepted by the swollen flesh. He grinned when her hands flew to cover her mouth, trying to stifle the cries that had grown louder, sucking on her clit with every inward glide of his fingers.

“Stop, oh God, please stop!”

Ignoring the request, he lightly bit down on the small nub, tightening his jaw when her hips shot up off the table. The howl that escaped her threaded fingers made him grin, her whole body shivering as her hips lifted and fell with every pull and push of his fingers. When she clenched around them, he forced them in as deeply as he could, his thumb grinding down on her clit, fingers curling to grind on it from the inside of well.

“Freddie please, stop!”

“What is it? What's the matter with you, eh? Thought that's what you wanted.”

“That man was-” She stopped with a squeak, his thumb pressing down as he pulled out his fingers. “He was coming up the stairs.”

“Well, he's gone now, ain't he? So what are you fussin' for?”

“It was embarrassing.” She hissed, tugging her skirt down, closing her legs as she sat up.

“Can't stand the thought of showin' your face, can you.”

“No.”

“Then let's compromise and you can return the favor, yeah?” He smiled at her, the expression not warming his eyes as he used the table to stand before letting himself fall onto the couch. The cigar tucked between his lips, he paused in the middle of lighting it to stare at her. “I'm not joking, babe. What I done for you, you get to do for me.”

“But-”

“You go on and have a breather, but when you get your feelin' back, you're hittin' your fuckin' knees right here.” His voice never broke out of the friendly tone, but the lighter illuminated the cold look in his eyes as he watched her.

“I've never given a blow job!”

“Bollocks, every girl over the age of thirteen's noshed at least once.”

“I haven't, you prick.” The words were half snarled, her hands curled into fists on her thighs. “All the boys who I even offered it to ran off.”

“Now I know you're lyin', the only boys who turn down that kind of action are poofs, and at that age even a poof would let you.” Tossing his lighter onto the table, he grabbed her arm and dragged her to land with a pained grunt at his feet. “Fair's fair, babe. Get to it.”

“But-”

“But what?” Wiping his chin, he ran his palm along the couch.

“That's gross.”

Blinking slowly, he ran that over and over in his mind, his mouth falling open in disbelief. Thankful he hadn't lit the cigar, he picked it up again and rolled it on his fingers as he stared at her.

“And why,” he drawled, pinching the cigar between his fingers. “Is it gross?”

“You piss out of that.”

Silent, he continued watching her for a moment before laughing, his stomach aching and his eyes watering as he leaned forward to try to assuage the ache. Of all the things he'd expected to hear that hadn't been it, his hand moving to cup the back of her neck and pull her close.

“Stop bein' a cunt, and use that pretty mouth of yours for more than talkin'.” The smile that curled his lips wasn't unpleasant so much as it was cold and unfriendly. “It ain't like I'm askin' you to do somethin' truly disgustin'.”

“But you are, that's-”

“If I was a poof I could be tellin' you to eat me out like I done to you, but I ain't so consider yourself lucky.”

“That doesn't make any-” She trailed off when he raised an eyebrow at her, fingers tangling in her hair and yanking lightly. “What if I say no, though?”

“You can go home.”

When she made to move, her expression lightening, he leaned back against the couch with a slick twist to his lips as he lit his cigar. Watching the play of expressions on her face, he toked on the cigar lightly, humming appreciatively as he held it in front of him.

“That's it?”

“Yeah, that's it. You can go home, see your mum and dad, and all your little friends and forget this ever happened.”

“What's the catch though?” He almost laughed at the irritated moue of her mouth, the furrowing of her brow. “It's you, there's a catch isn't there.”

“Nah, babe.” He grinned, pulling a small baggie from his pocket and playing with the powder inside with his finger and thumb. “But you go home, you stay home. I don't want you comin' around askin' me for nothin'.”

“Fine.”

“Before you go, give us a kiss, yeah?”

He smirked mischievously as she leaned in, licking her lower lip to entice her then laughed borderline hysterically after she made a questioning sound in her throat before realizing what the taste on her tongue was.

“You're terrible!”

Wiping her mouth, she let out a disgusted noise and stormed out, almost running Desmond over on the stairs. Beneath the thin layer of irritation, he was pleased, this made the game more intriguing for him, and so much worse for her in the end. He wondered, listening to Desmond's queries with a half ear, how many times he could 'accidentally' show up where she was to drive her half mad with it. Seventeen, he could hardly remember that age, but he remembered wanting, and at that age telling himself no on anything had been an exercise in futility. Just for giggles, he might leave a present on her pillow just to remind her of him, something to sweeten the pot as it were. He'd just give her a bit of time to get truly indignant, then tear her down to her knees.


End file.
